Chocolate Angst
by ShadowMellow
Summary: It's valentines day and Minato is scared about everyone forgetting about him. Then the person he wishes for most comes to his mental rescue. Spin-off of "Another Story"! Spolers for those who haven't plaed the game!


Hey, late valentines gift is late! Sorry, I just couldn't finish it on time since I just noticed two days ago that it was almost time. I hope you enjoy this!

**This is post Nyx fight and so has some spoilers for the my other Story! Beware!**

Disclaimer: I don't own persona or anything!

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

A sneeze was heard in the silent room, followed with a rustle of cloth as Minato buried himself deeper into his sheets. Why did it have to be so cold in February? It had only been two weeks since the day they had fought Nyx but what he had feared most had already occurred: Everyone forgot. The relationship to his sister he began to repair hadn't been forgotten but he couldn't help but notice the times Hamuko seemed to wonder why they were like this again and not like at the beginning of the year. Junpei and Yukari were the same, too, but the growth they had in their fights together was had disappeared with the memories and they were back to how they were before they met. Although the team was still living together, they barely spoke with each other and it was like they didn't even notice the others even existed and he had to resist the urge to just shout out everything that happened up until now. Even Akihiko acted that way. He was back to acting like the superior upperclassman again and didn't show his true self, his strong but clumsy self. How much he wanted to run up to him and cry, feeling his hands patting his head like they used to and that deep voice saying it will all be alright. But he knew that if he did that, he will be only pushed away and that would probably hurt him more than the painful longing he felt now. He turned his face deeper into the pillow, not caring if the sun was already high up in the sky. It was a Sunday, so no school. He still had homework but that would only take a few minutes to finish. Deciding to sleep in, he closed his eyes again. For some odd reason, he wasn't able to hear his demons anymore and all of his cards had turned black, making them useless. The bluenette kept on dozing until he felt the bed shifted, making him a little uncomfortable. He looked up and was surprised to meet two clear silver eyes.

"What are you doing? It's already 11 am! Did you plan to stay in bed all day?" Akihiko asked, his eyes smiling just like his face. Minato kept on staring at him, not believing he was here with him. Tears began to well up and some flowed down from the corner of his eyes, out of happiness or sadness, he didn't know. The older took notice of that and leaned down to the summoner and pressed their lips together in a soft kiss. "I'm sorry I haven't been able to talk to you for the past few weeks. Entrance exams are coming up and Mitsuru just won't stop bugging me. Plus, I don't want you to become victim of some those crazy fangirls and the rumormongers. Please accept my apology." the boxer explained as he barely pulled away from him. The bluenette's eyes softened and he locked his arms around the taller's neck, pulling him down into a kiss again. No words could describe the feelings that were rushing through him. He hadn't forgotten! The one person he wished most not to forget about him remembered! Even if he didn't remember what they had been through, it was fine as long as he didn't push him away like everyone else had done to him so many times. He buried his face into the others chest, letting his tears flow down from his eyes.

"It's fine. You are here now, right?" he pulled back and gave his now-again boyfriend one of his few sincere smiles. "But what are you doing here? I thought you would be training right now." the silverette's happy face turned confused and he returned the expression. Did he say something wrong?

"You mean you don't remember what day it is?" he asked, only making the shorter tilt his head. It couldn't be their anniversary, right? Akihiko's birthday? No, that had been back in September. His own, maybe? Nope, it was still about a week away. Let's see, it was now February. It had been two weeks since they had fought Nyx, so it should be the 14th February. Wait, that day... it does ring a bell... What was it again? He remembered his sister always being especially hyper on this day... Why was it again? Something about chocolate... A light bulb popped out above his head and he could have slapped himself for being this foolish. "Looks like you've remembered. Right, it's Valentine's day. I knew you were pretty dense sometimes, but that you would actually forget a day like that... I have to admit, I'm pretty surprised." A big blush spread over his face and he stuck out his bottom lip.

"Hey, it's not my fault that I never really celebrated it! It's not like boys give something out or something, so I never had to worry about it!" he raised his voice a little, making it change pitch a bit. He normally never used his higher voice, since it almost sounded like his sisters, but he just couldn't help but act like this around the other. There was just something about him that made his dreaded but still natural girly side come out. The older smirked and leaned down again, lightly chewing on the others ear.

"You sure about that? I bet the cute expressions you make earned you quite a bit chocolate." he stated, making the younger blush even more. It's true that he got a few bars every year, but it was usually just some random girls he didn't know and once Kage. He began to struggle from beneath Akihiko, finally sitting up straight and pushing the boxer away from him.

"Oh, shut up! It's not like this stuff is important right now! We have a free day, plus it's Valentine's day, which I still think is just a trick of the market to buy more, but I will celebrate it with you anyway. So what do you want to do?" the former summoner asked, trying to change the subject. Akihiko thought for a moment before a bright smile spread over his features.

"Well, I do get a bunch of chocolate every year, but I haven't really gotten anything from the person I like before." He leaned closer, their noses almost touching. "I would really like to take a taste of it. Mind to fulfill me this wish?" He couldn't mean- He suggest that he- There's no friggin way he would agree to that! Even if it was Akihiko asking, he couldn't possibly say yes! By his pride as a man, he wouldn't do it!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Site Break!-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

He tied the apron behind his back, sighing deeply. He couldn't believe he agreed to this shit. He turned to glare at his boyfriend who sat on the other side of the counter, a bright smile on his face.

"Ah, you look so cute in an apron!" He cooed, flowers almost popping out around him. He threw him a glare what only seemed like a pout with that blush spread over his face. He raised his finger accusingly at him and his face got even redder if possible.

"Oh, shut up! Somehow I think that's the only reason you wanted me to do this in the first place!" Minato then moved his finger to the pile of chocolate that lie on the counter, fuming. "And how did you get all this from, anyway? There is no store in the whole town which carries this much at once! Don't tell me you planned this ahead!" he shouted, obviously aggravated. That only earned him a chuckle from the older and a small smirk.

"Who knows. You better start now, right? You surely don't want everyone else to see you in Takeba's apron." he teased, making the younger blush even more. Despite his pouting, he reluctantly turned to the stove and opened a few bars. He proceeded with his cooking for about half an hour when he was finally done with the cutting, mixing and melting of the chocolate. He was about to fill it into the heart shaped metal bowl when two arms wrapped themselves around his waist, eliciting a loud squeak from the bluenette, making him almost spill the melted candy. He threw an angry glare at the silverette behind him who was happily humming away. He narrowed his eyes even more.

"What do you think you are doing?" he demanded, resisting the urge to pinch the other in the cheek as a punishment for almost ruining all the work he has done.

"What do you think I am doing? I'm hugging you."

"Right, then let me phrase it differently. **Why** are you hugging me?"

"No reason really. You can keep going, you know. It's not like I tied your arms together or something." He huffed but continued to pour the brown liquid into the bowl. He tried to move to the fridge but the arms were still tucked around him in a vice grip, not letting him make a step. He looked back up at Akihiko, his left eye twitching a bit.

"Could you please let me go? I have to put it into the fridge." he said, waiting for the other to let him slip away, but the grip only tightened.

"So you want to the fridge?"

"Erm, yeah, why do you have to-" before he could even end the sentence, he was pulled of the ground, his feet dangling above the floor for about ten centimeters. "What. Are. You. Doing." It was more of a statement than a question but it didn't seem to be noticed by the older. Latter just smiled and began to move.

"You wanted to move and I didn't want to let you go, so this is the solution." He said as if he did this everyday. Minato glanced up to his upperclassman and noted that he had a small blush on his cheeks as well and a small smirk sneaked its way on his lips. Akihiko was still a little awkward to be with someone and be constantly touched. At last, the bowl was securely tugged between the tomatoes and cabbage as the two teens sat down at the coffee table. An awkward silence sat in as the bluenette was still tucked in the tallers arms and thus on his lap. They stayed like this for a few minutes before the underclassman broke the ice.

"M-Maybe I should have put it into the freezer. That way, it would be done faster." he almost jumped out of his skin when he felt a warm forehead on his shoulder.

"To be honest, I don't really like chocolate." he got used to the extra weight fast and slightly leaned into the touch.

"Then why make me do it?" The younger started to run his hand through the soft silver locks and a loud sigh could be heard.

"I don't know. It just was a sudden urge to spend time with you." No one said anything for a few moments before the boxer spoke up again. "Hey, do you remember when we first met?" before he could answer, the other spoke again. "No, just forget it. It's just that... it feels like there is something missing. I don't know what it is, but something is just not right. I feel things that I shouldn't feel for some strangers and the worst of it..." He raised his head and dark grey met navy. "I feel like you will go somewhere far away, leaving me behind." He burrowed his face into Minato's shoulder again, the look on latter's face going unnoticed. "I know it's stupid, but.. please let us stay this way for a bit, so I can remember it. I... I won't let you go. Never." His grip tightened and the ex-summoner took his hand, squeezing it a little. He bit his lip, almost drawing blood. He couldn't tell him about what happened the past year, he couldn't tell him about their promise. He didn't know why he felt like he would be leaving but it wasn't really unreasonable.

He felt the same.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

It's done! Again, sorry for typpos and the delay! I just felt like doing this.

Please review!

Your Shadow!


End file.
